


Le Boulanger et Son Écrivain

by caspaar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Paris, Awkward Hubert von Vestra, Bakery Owner Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault are Best Friends, Français | French, M/M, POV Hubert von Vestra, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Thicc Ferdinand von Aegir, Translations in Notes, Writer Ferdinand von Aegir, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspaar/pseuds/caspaar
Summary: “Et bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur,” Hubert began with a grin. That trademark grin that his roommate, Edelgard had told him was terrifying to see on his somewhat gaunt features, remarking that it would probably scare away his new fascination away from the store. But Hubert, despite often being rather gloomy and dark, could not help himself when Ferdinand was around. It had been quite the surprise when Ferdinand had stuck around despite it. “How are you today?”Ferdinand looked him up and down, amused golden hues betraying Hubert’s hasty exit from the kitchen as they wandered over his flour covered face and hair with a curious fondness. “It would seem I’m much less flustered than you, monsieur,” he said with a laugh. Oh, how Hubert would bottle the sound if he could. It was a fresh breath of life into the tiny, empty bakery. And then, in but a moment, Ferdinand was closing the distance between them over the front counter and reached one delicate hand to brush the flour from his hair tenderly. Hubert found himself holding his breath as the exchange played out, trying not to ruin the moment in any way.
Relationships: Ferdibert (Relationship), Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Le Boulanger et Son Écrivain

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to this short little one! this is sort of self indulgent, i had an idea of something along these lines at probably three in the morning while listening to carla bruni's "quelqu'un m'a dit." i hope you enjoy this one! translations of the french will be in the end notes!!
> 
> this fic is dedicated to the many "french bakery" playlists on spotify, "le festin" for making my mind wander like it always does, and my white barn champagne toast candle i was burning while writing. the true mvps.

As of late, Hubert von Vestra found that the sound of the jingling bell on the front door of his shop made him perk up quicker, now that the new resident around the corner from the bakery had taken to frequenting it before and after work. The gentle symphony of bells, followed not so shortly after with a sonorous, smooth voice calling out a quick and cheery, “ _Bonjour, monsieur Hubert! Et quelle merveilleuse matinée j'espère que c'est!_ ” that caught his heartstrings just so. Today was no day different from any other that had passed in the two months that Ferdinand von Aegir had been living in his little part of Paris.

At the sound, Hubert darted out from where he had been flouring the worktable to prepare another round of croissants, which he’d placed a bowl of dough out for. Making sure he was presentable as possible, he quickly and thoughtlessly ran a hand through his dark hair and gave his pale cheeks a pat for colour before heading out towards the sound. And there he stood, Ferdinand in all his glory. Today, he had donned a rather simple burgundy linen button down with the sleeves rolled up around his elbows and a pair of black jeans. His brown leather bag was slung over one shoulder and Hubert noticed a long silver necklace with a charm dangling between the very deliberate low cut opening he’d left in his buttons. Everything about it showed off the best parts of his muscularity. Drinking in the sight of him, Hubert’s heart fluttered when he noticed that the man’s long, ginger waves were pulled back and away from his face in a sloppy bun. Hubert had mentioned in passing that he had liked when Ferdinand kept his hair like that, pointing out that the messy style suited his freckled face. 

“ _Et bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur_ ,” Hubert began with a grin. That trademark grin that his roommate, Edelgard had told him was terrifying to see on his somewhat gaunt features, remarking that it would probably scare away his new fascination away from the store. But Hubert, despite often being rather gloomy and dark, could not help himself when Ferdinand was around. It had been quite the surprise when Ferdinand had stuck around despite it. “How are you today?” 

Ferdinand looked him up and down, amused golden hues betraying Hubert’s hasty exit from the kitchen as they wandered over his flour covered face and hair with a curious fondness. “It would seem I’m much less flustered than you, monsieur,” he said with a laugh. Oh, how Hubert would bottle the sound if he could. It was a fresh breath of life into the tiny, empty bakery. And then, in but a moment, Ferdinand was closing the distance between them over the front counter and reached one delicate hand to brush the flour from his hair tenderly. Hubert found himself holding his breath as the exchange played out, trying not to ruin the moment in any way. His pale green eyes, he was sure, were blown wide with shock and desire to be touched farther by this man. Ferdinand crinkled his freckled nose as he laughed. “Did you decide to play in the flour?”

Hubert released the breath and smiled warily. “It’s been quite a morning,” he responded dryly. This wasn’t necessarily a lie. Caspar and Bernadetta hadn’t arrived, yet, leaving Hubert to do all of the early morning preparations they needed to keep themselves afloat in the early morning, and to him alone. But, it was no surprise to him. Bernadetta often took the morning bus to get to work, while Caspar often let his early morning workouts at the gym go over a little longer than they should be. Both of them typically ran late, but not usually this late.

But, he couldn’t possibly look for any other employees. They had been with him since the opening of Vestra Bakery. They were more loyal to him than he felt he deserved. Even Caspar’s boyfriend, Linhardt had done so much for Vestra Bakery, using his position at Pantheon-Sorbonne University as a top student to tell his colleagues about the little shop. Their little group of friends was strong, and everyone had rallied around Hubert to make his business blossom when he announced the idea. And it was Dorothea that had done the most important thing for Hubert. It had been Dorothea that Ferdinand moved in with, becoming a third in her spacious apartment she shared with her artist friend, Yuris LeClair. When she had announced to their group that she wanted to introduce him to everyone, she was amused to see his obvious interest at the photograph she had shown them. He was very obviously Hubert’s type, all muscle and intelligence, and Dorothea did her best to steer him towards Hubert.

From the other side of the counter, Ferdinand was giving him a sympathetic pout, and Hubert nearly ate his heart with the way it leapt at the gentle, sincere look. Oh, what he would do to give those lips a kiss. The thoughts of that kiss lived constantly at the back of his mind, slowly driving him mad. Instead of acting on it, he smiled and gestured to the front case, which he’d filled with fresh pastries. He was rather proud of it. And the way Ferdinand raised ginger eyebrows and smiled at his work threatened that pride to completely bubble over.

One of the best parts of his mornings was to be baking and filling the front of the shop with his creations. Delectable displays of brioche, St. Honne cakes, beignets, petite madeleines, angel wings, macrons, financiers, pain au chocolat and so many more different pastries sat upon plates and pedestals, welcoming and customer to take their pick. Today’s pastry of the day was a particularly beautiful batch of viennoiseries with the perfect amount of golden, crispy breaded shell shining under the soft lights of the case. “Hungry? I have a few of your favourites out a little early. _Fabriqué avec soin, bien sûr._ " 

Ferdinand grinned wide as he moved to the case and leant down, appraising the contents within thoughtfully. Hubert couldn’t seem to help his eyes travelling to the opening in the linen button down, and how could he not, the charm he wore swung back and forth, as if inviting him. This gave him a peek at the large, well toned pectorals that lie underneath. He was surprised to see a tuft of ginger hair spread over the freckled flesh. And then, so suddenly, Ferdinand stood straight again. The quick motion startled Hubert out of his marveling enough that he, too, straightened himself out and made a move to press his hand casually against the front counter and missed, nearly falling over. Ferdinand let out a quick bout of bubbly laughter, reaching forward to catch him before he hit the tiled floor.

A jolt went through his body when he felt the warm, soft fingertips graze his skin. And unfortunately for Hubert, it was clear Ferdinand had noticed given his deep blush and the way his amber eyes lowered. “ _Hubert, je vois que tu es assez nerveux ce matin,_ ” he said in a low voice, looking up at Hubert through ochre lashes that framed those stunning sorrel eyes perfectly. Hubert could barely hear him through the roaring sound of his rapid heartbeat filling his ears. The pair of them were still mutually leaning over the counter, faces close. Hubert could smell the sweet, musky notes of Ferdinand’s cologne, and make out the flecks of hazel in those curious golden eyes that pierced his soul. He took a delicate breath, trying to clear his throat of the lump that was forming.

“ _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la grâce de tes mouvements, Ferdinand, je m'excuse,_ ” he replied carefully, eyes still searching Ferdinand’s face. He wet his lips as he continued, noticing quickly that Ferdinand’s eyes darted down to them and lingered a moment too long. “I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive my overstepping?” At this, Ferdinand smiled, the blush seemingly spreading across his freckled cheeks even farther. What a sight to behold, he thought, wondering if Bernadetta could even begin to think up painting anything more beautiful than the man before him. He doubted it. “I forgive you, monsieur,” he began, soon dissolving into a mischievous smile and leaning closer still. It took everything Hubert had to simply hold himself together. “On one condition.”

“ _O-oui_?” Hubert choked out, senses filled with every part of Ferdinand. He looked down shakily as Ferdinand grabbed his pale hand in his tanned one, turning it over.

As if always prepared for a situation like this, Ferdinand used his free hand to tug at his bun, pulling out an ink pen from it. Hubert felt faint as he watched the shimmering fawn curls tumble down and passed his shoulders. He removed the cap between his teeth and began to scribble down a personal number on the back of Hubert’s flour coloured hand. Hubert watched the ink spreading across his hand with a mixture of bewilderment and awe on his face. 

Ferdinand stared proudly at his handiwork, capping the pen once more and letting go of Hubert’s trembling hand. He looked up, meeting Hubert’s chartreuse gaze with a soft smile. Surely this man was out to kill Hubert where he stood with such actions and looks. “My condition is that you join me for a lovely evening showing me the sights around the city, perhaps a dinner?” he said thoughtfully, tapping the pen against his pillowy bottom lip slowly. The mischief still sparkled brightly in his eyes. “Oh! Yes, _à droite, j'ai presque oublié!_ And my viennoiserie to go, if you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought! :) make sure to follow me on twitter @roamnginstigatr for any new work updates, or just general fire emblem: three houses shenanigans!! 
> 
> translations in order: 
> 
> 1."Bonjour, monsieur Hubert! Et quelle merveilleuse matinée j'espère que c'est!": Hello, Mr. Hubert! And what a wonderful morning I hope it is!  
> 2\. "Et bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur.": And hello to you too, sir.  
> 3\. "Fabriqué avec soin, bien sûr.": Made with care, of course.  
> 4\. "Hubert, je vois que tu es assez nerveux ce matin.": Hubert, I see you are quite nervous this morning.  
> 5\. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la grâce de tes mouvements, Ferdinand, je m'excuse.": I couldn't help but notice the grace of your movements, Ferdinand, I apologize  
> 6\. "à droite, j'ai presque oublié!": right, I almost forgot!


End file.
